goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantastic Four Christmases/Red and White Collar
Season 3, Episode 22: Fantastic Four Christmases/Red and White Collar Aired: December 6, 2012 Previous: Life of Rhyme/Here Comes Yogi Boo-Boo Next: The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler/Regular Shogun Warriors Fantastic Four Christmases/Red and White Collar is the 22nd episode of MAD Season 3, 74th episode overall. Episode Summary Fantastic Four Christmases: What would happened after the events of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer with Fantastic Four retired and they had kids on One Week Before Christmas 2004?! Red & White Collar: Santa Claus is freed from jail and teams up with the FBI. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been baking Christmas cookies for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 12:00 PM:' Joe Biden makes a cameo appearance on NBC's Parks and Recreation before starring as Gandalf the Grey in The Hobbit. #*'Tuesday, 8:00 PM:' A tall black hat brought children running to Frosty the Snowman, but had the opposite effect for Steven Spielberg's Lincoln. #*'Friday, 9:00 AM:' Instead of giving naughty children coal, Santa Claus decides to give them this! #Opening Scene (Christmas style!) #'Fantastic Four Christmases' (Movie Parody of Fantastic Four and Four Christmases) #Frosty's North Pole Diet (Spoof on Frosty the Snowman, Balance Diet and The North Pole) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Christmas Eve: Think Before You Choose (Cartoon) #'Scroog'd' (Spoof on Ebenezer Scrooge / TV Parody of MTV's Punk'd) #Spy vs. Spy - Fireplace (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Frosty the Snowman Steals Hat and Car (Spoof on Frosty the Snowman) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Red and White Collar' (TV Parody of White Collar / Spoof on Santa Claus) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (Robot dad gets oil again from Episode 3) Robot dad gets oil for Christmas. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up, the only episode of MAD to have 12 segments (which means it's the least amount of segments), and the only time Four Christmases and White Collar get spoofed. *This is the second episode of MAD to have only one Animated Marginal, and the second time Parks and Recreation was referenced. *This episode of MAD is the third Christmas special. The first Christmas special was Episode 12, and the second Christmas special was Episode 40. And also, the opening scene had snow and pine trees in it, and the sleigh bells and Santa Claus' laugh were heard. *This is the sixth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch/uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS/Naru210' *#'Outtagascar/F·I·E·N·D·S' *This episode is panned by critics for its grating singing. *Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge from Scroog'd is actually Mr. Magoo reprising his role from Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol. *Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as The Thing from The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes! Voices *Hugh Davidson - Klaw, Joey Fatone, and Lion Door Knocker *Grey DeLisle - Franklin Richards, Elf, and Christmas Eve Son *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Fantastic, Justin Timberlake, and Peter Burke *Nikki Griffin - The Invisible Woman, Christmas Eve Mom, Girl, and the Ghost of Christmas Past *Rachel Ramras - Valeria Richards *Kevin Shinick - The Human Torch, Mole Man, H.E.R.B.I.E., Annihilus, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge, Cee Lo Green, JC Chasez, Ashton Kutcher, Boy, Elf, This Christmas Eve: Think Before You Choose Announcer, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Frosty the Snowman, the Wizard, and the Ghost of Christmas Present *Fred Tatasciore - Santa Claus, the Thing, Fat Man and Christmas Superpowers Announcer Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:December 2012 Episodes